c плюс i делить на a плюс b,где а7,а с – константа
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Родители Амброза знают, что он не такой, как все, просто не понимают, насколько. Перевод оригинальной истории c plus i / a plus b автора The Watched Pot /s/5449740/1/c-plus-i-over-a-plus-b


Original story **c plus i over a plus b by The Watched Pot **is here s/5449740/1/c-plus-i-over-a-plus-b

- Ты ничего не хочешь сказать мне, Амброз?

Он ответил не сразу – просто смотрел мимо отца на собственное отражение. То глядело в ответ с расписного окна, шедшего вокруг всей веранды. Любовь его матери к цвету сильней всего проявилась здесь, в хороводе полупрозрачных бабочек, сплетающихся цветов, словно пустивших побеги через окно, и волшебных, небывалых птиц, распускавших хвосты, расправлявших крылья, демонстрируя алые горлышки и пёстрое оперенье.

Амброз разглядывал себя, смутную фигуру, подкрашенную красным и золотым, и мечтал об умении переноситься в другое место. Он любил своих родителей и с трудом выдерживал устремлённый на него суровый взгляд.

- Я к тебе обращаюсь, Амброз. Нечего таращиться в никуда… Я знаю, что ты прекрасно меня слышишь. У тебя опять проблемы. Из школы снова пришло письмо…

Оххх… Плохие новости. Отец потянул из кармана жилетки сложенный листок, и Амброз старательно уставился на него, пытаясь не отвлекаться на лучи солнц, заманчиво играющие на свисающей с пуговицы цепочке от часов.

- …прекрати, Амброз, посмотри на меня немедленно…

Этот тон нельзя было игнорировать, и Амброз посмотрел отцу в глаза одновременно с обидой и вызовом.

- Они говорят, ты совершенно невнимателен, половину времени ты таращишься в окно, а другую половину губишь книги. Калякаешь в них, я име…

- Я знаю, что значит «губить», папа, - перебил его Амброз. – Хватит говорить со мной, как с ребёнком.

- Тебе семь. Ты и есть ребёнок, но в разных штуках разбираться тебе мозгов хватает. Если ты не у меня в мастерской, так у дяди Оскара. Так почему же ты не хочешь приложить силы к элементарной учёбе? – Амброз собирался ответить, но его отец очевидно ещё не закончил. Он расправил страницу и сунул под нос замершему с открытым ртом сыну. Тот принял её и уставился на неё жалобно – любой повод, чтобы отвести глаза от рассерженного лица Айры. – Вот что ты сдал на той неделе. Простые примеры. Младенцу понятные. Хочешь сказать, что не можешь это решить?

- Я ре…

- Нет, ты НЕ решил. Ты рисовал деревья, цветы, яблоки… Не знаю, что это всё значит, но это всё, что ты сделал. Где цифры? – отец побагровел и придвинулся ближе, ухватил Амброза за руку и ткнул листком в лицо. – Где цифры?!

- Вот же они, - Амброз почувствовал, как краска заливает щёки, обида сдавила горло. - …Сколько тебе угодно цифр. Я…

- Айра! Отцепись от него сейчас же, старый стервятник! Видишь, как ты разволновал ребёнка! – Констанция Голдстроу пересекла комнату, копна тёмных кудрей сердито колыхалась за её плечами, отброшенная с точёного личика ярким узорчатым платком. Женщина встала прямо перед мужем и отцепила его пальцы от запястий Амброза с силой, неожиданной для такой миниатюрной фигурки.

- Мама, всё в порядке, я-я-я только хотел показать…

Она взяла его за плечи, развернула к себе и заглянула ему в глаза, не обращая внимания на яростное сопение мужа.

- На что ты похож… ты спал или нет? У тебя опять головные боли?

Мальчик неопределённо помотал головой, думая, что если не скажет вслух, то и враньём это считаться не будет, и едва Айра неразборчиво выругался, а Констанция повернулась к нему, Амброз воспользовался возможностью и сбежал, дверь в сад оказалась ближайшим путём к отступлению. Снаружи он потоптался в сомнениях – остаться и послушать? Нет – намечалась ссора. А потом – он скорчил рожу – они начнут мирится, и это будет ещё противнее. Он послонялся по двору, остановился изучить, как цветёт клубника, и лениво погладил толстого шмеля, присевшего на один из белых цветов.

- Адеш-а, - пробормотал он рассеянно. Это было одно из слов его матери, обозначавшее маленькую тайну или чудо. – Адеш-а, как тебе летается?

Шмель пополз по его пальцу, замахал целлулоидными крылышками, словно прогудел:

- Спасибо, хорошо, - и поднялся в воздух.

Амброз с восхищением следил за ним, а потом голоса в доме сделались громче, слабая улыбка мальчика погасла, он отступил к забору, отодвинул доску и исчез в прохладной тени яблонь.

- Думаешь, от твоих криков будет какая-то польза? – спросила Констанция, сгребая мужа за жилетку и не давая ему сбежать. – Ну уж нет, останься и посмотри мне в глаза, если тебе совести хватит! Такой здоровый мужик, а орёшь и прыгаешь из-за паршивого клочка бумаги!

- Прочесть тебе это? Он может вообще не ходить в школу. Умеет свою подпись поставить – и довольно. Он только картинки рисует и разговаривает сам с собой. Надо нам отвести его к тому городскому врачу, про которого говорила миссис Хиск. Это ненормально, Кон.

- Не говори так! – вспыхнула она, отталкивая письмо. – Просто… просто до него медленно доходит. И дела у него пойдут лучше, если ты не будешь дёргать его каждые пять минут. Разве он не помогает тебе в мастерской? Разве Оскар не говорит, что у него призвание к… - она примолкла, заметив, как помрачнел Айра.

- Я не хочу говорить об Оскаре сейчас, - сказал он, понижая голос. – Ты знаешь, каково это, Кон? Приходить в паб и слышать перешёптывания? Они быстро затыкаются, стоит мне оглянуться, никто не хочет тащиться за десять миль в Винтерсайд за новым лезвием для косы или чтобы что-нибудь заедало в их старых комбайнах, но я-то слышу. Они говорят – я сам виноват. Вот что бывает, если жениться на ман…

Пощёчина была не такой уж сильной, но звук разнёсся, как пушечный выстрел. Тишина наполнила комнату, поплыла по воздуху пылинками.

Они смотрели друг на друга с минуту, потом Конни обвила руки вокруг шеи Айры, тогда как муж выронил письмо, чтобы подхватить её на руки.

- Прости! Я не хотела…

- Я не должен был говорить…

- Если ты и правда думаешь…

- …просто хотел как лучше для…

- …доктор бы…

- …поговорить с ним нынче вечером.

Снова опустилась тишина, не такая долгая, скорее тёплая, чем обжигающая. А потом, как и предполагал Амброз, состоялось примирение.

На улице, в счастливом неведении, Амброз исследовал листок, что дал ему отец. Ну хорошо, то, что он изобразил, не походило на простые арифметические примеры, выписанные учителем на доску, но ведь они наскучили ему ещё месяцы назад. В чём был смысл повторения всё того же старого примера снова и снова? Если однажды выяснили, что трижды девять – двадцать семь, зачем заново проверять? А вдруг случайно получится двадцать восемь, что ли? Из вежливости, он включил цифры в свой узор, хотя и записал символами собственного изобретения. Маленьких чернильных закорючек было недостаточно, чтобы отобразить их во всей полноте – форму, и цвет, и текстуру, которую они имеют, если их мысленно представить. Потом он отвлёкся, потому что увидел способ расставить цифры так, что они образовывали спираль, похожую на спираль раковины, и это было куда интереснее, чем в семнадцатый раз подтвердить, что шестью семь опять-таки сорок два.

Минуту спустя он решил, что сегодня слишком прекрасный день, чтобы волноваться на этот счёт, и принялся складывать из листка самолёт с короткими, широкими крыльями, размышляя, улучшится ли его аэродинамика, если нарисовать на крыльях полоски. Он решил, что его родители поймут в конце концов.

До них просто медленно доходит.

Прим. авт. Я знаю, что название ничего общего не имеет с Фибоначчи, но алгебраические каламбуры легче.


End file.
